The field of this invention relates to food products and more particularly to the constructing of an enclosed container which is particularly adapted to contain a beverage.
The use of metallic containers which contain pressurized contents of a liquid are well-known. Soda and beer are commonly sold in such containers. The most prevalent size of such container contains twelve ounces of the beverage. To many people, to consume twelve ounces of liquid within a few minutes time is excessive. If the contents of the container is not consumed within a few minutes, either the beverage container will become warm (if it has been cold) or the pressurizing of the beverage will dissipate with the result that the contents will become "flat". For many people, in order to prevent the contents from becoming heated while saving the remainder of the contents for consumption at a later time, the beverage can is placed within a refrigerator. However, because the beverage container has been opened, the container will then become "flat" as it will lose its carbonation.